


Trouble in Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Keith and Allura are relaxing at the beach, a brutish man gives Allura a hard time and challenges them to a volleyball match. Allura has a plan.





	Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I had this floating around my Google Docs for awhile. With it being Kallura Positive Day, I decided to post it. 
> 
> This is inspired by The Beach episode from Avatar.

Sunlight beamed down on Allura as she laid on a beach towel, snuggling up against Keith. 

"Hey, you two!"

Opening her eyes and flicking down her sunglasses, she sat up on the beach towel. A hulking man towered over the two, arms crossed.

Keith sat up and put his hand in front of her, eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"I came to challenge you!"

Allura blinked.

"What?" Keith and Alllura said at the same time.

"Yes. Mullet. Me, you. Volleyball. Right now. Winner gets to be the babe's boyfriend."

Allura scowled. What was with this fiend? It was like when men and women would tried to court her back on Altea. Only a hundred times worse! At least they knew how to take a hint.

Black eyebrows bumped together. "How about no."

"Are the Paladins of Voltron afraid of me?"

"No," Keith said. "I just don't give a shit."

The brute glared at Keith, charging towards them. 

"Keith," Allura whispered, holding his forearm. "We should play?"

A blink. "Huh. Why?"

"Just trust me," Allura winked. A smirk tugged on Keith’s lips. 

"All right," Keith said, turning towards the brute. "We'll play one round. But that's it."

"Testy."

Fire ignited in Keith’s eyes. "Also, Allura plays, too. And one of your friends."

"Fine, fine."

Allura held Keith's hand as they followed the brute to the nearby volleyball court.

"You have a plan?" Keith asked. 

"Just serve me the ball and I'll take it from there."

"That's it?"

"Keith, trust me. Okay?"

Allura eyes shone. She was a capable warrior, going toe to toe with many Galra in battle, defeating Lotor when she was learning how to fly the Blue Lion and fought against Haggar. There was no way she would let this dimwits take advantage of her!

"Okay. I will."

Allura's lips pulled into a small smile, which Keith returned.

"You two done yet?"

"Yes," Allura said, straightening her posture.

"Good," the brute's friend said. “Let’s get this show on the road.” 

The brute jumped up into the air and spiked the ball. Keith dove, bumping the ball over the net. The brute's friend smacked the ball towards Allura. Kicking the ball, it launched into the ground, creating a huge dust cloud on impact.

"Can we go now?" Allura asked once the dust settled.

"Yes," the brute said, voice trembling, "of course."

Allura planted a kiss on Keith's lips. Smiling, she said, "Come on, Keith."

Keith followed her back to the towel.


End file.
